Dante vs Goku
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Dante defeats an evil demon, before meeting Goku. For unknown reasons, Goku is not his usual friendly self, and attacks Dante, which leads to a battle between two of the most powerful beings on the planet. What will come of this?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Devil May Cry.**

Dante stood over the corpse of a demon. It had been destroying small towns throughout the area, using a strange power that could somehow make people kill each other. Dante had heard about it and come to destroy it. Just as he was about to leave, he sensed someone watching him. He turned to see that a dark haired man wearing an orange martial arts outfit had just appeared from a nearby ravine. Dante decided to leave, disinterested in the man. Just as he was about to leave, the man held back his hands, and began screaming with rage, the air around him swirling and turning slightly blue.  
"Kaaaa… Meeee… Haaaa… Meeee… Haaaa!"

The man released a burst of blue energy at the surprised Dante, which Dante recognised as being Ki rather than magic. At the last split second before the blast hit him, Dante stepped easily to the side, watching as the blast, which he suspected was called a Kamehameha, flew harmlessly past him, blasting a hole clean through a mountain in the distance.

He then turned to see the man fly towards him, now sporting spiky blond hair rather than messy black, and swing his fist at Dante, while Dante casually sidestepped before punching the man in the ribcage. The man grunted from the pain, and Dante ascertained that the man was vulnerable to injury.

The man then snarled, powering up more and filling the air with yellow energy. Dante stood in the middle of the blast that resulted, not bothered in the slightest. When the explosion was done, the man was unchanged, other than the dozens of yellow sparks arcing across his body.  
Dante folded his arms. "So, if I'm gonna fight you, what's your name?"  
The man cracked his knuckles. "You can call me Goku."

Goku fired another Ki blast at Dante, but Dante easily dodged it, before firing a bullet into Goku, which bounced harmlessly off his forehead, not even leaving a dent. Goku charged, swinging his fists at Dante. Dante readied his sword, and the two started exchanging blows, each blocking or dodging every attack the other threw their way. Finally, Goku landed a punch on Dante's jaw, sending him skidding back. Dante skidded to a stop several hundred feet away, standing casually, looking smug.

Goku was confused at Dante's reaction until he realised that his shoulder had a deep gash in it, presumably inflicted by Dante's sword. Goku then charged more energy, powering up to Super Saiyan 3, his hair growing longer to the extent that it ran down his back, and his stature growing significantly. 

Goku used Instant Transmission to reach Dante in an instant, raining blows on the dark knight. Dante blocked each strike with his sword, counterattacking every now and then, but Goku blocked his sword strikes, gripping the sword by the flat, as the gash on his shoulder had proved to him that blocking the edge would be impossible, and that the blade would cut him. Finally, Goku landed a heavy punch on Dante's jaw, launching him back several hundred metres. In an instant, Dante already stood in front of Goku again, and the two continued their battle.

Finally, Goku powered up to his strongest, deadliest form, Super Saiyan 4, in which his hair was black again, and similar to his original hair. Red fur grew on his body, along with a red monkey tail, and his eyes narrowed, and were rimmed with red. Dante stood in the centre of the explosion with Goku, still not flinching. Goku flew forward, attacking Dante with unrivalled force and aggression.

Dante dodged and blocked everything that was sent his way, but was no longer countering. Finally, Goku hit Dante across the face, before attacking with his Dragon Fist technique, a devastating move to say the least. Goku slammed his Dragon Fist into Dante's stomach, putting a hole in the Devil Hunter's stomach which stopped at his unyielding, seemingly unbreakable spine, the devastating strike causing a dragon made of Ki to circle around a stricken looking Dante.

Just as it looked as if Goku had won, Dante gripped the dragon's head, destroying it with a burst of his magic power, the blast also sending Goku back a few feet. Goku looked down to see that the hole in Dante was already healed completely, displaying an even greater form of regeneration than Piccolo or Super Perfect Cell. Possibly even on par with that of Majin Buu, but Goku hoped not.

Goku swung his fist at Dante's face again, but Dante caught his hand, holding off the punch with little effort, easily forcing Goku's fist away from himself before releasing it. An enraged Goku then shoved the casually stationary Dante back several hundred feet, before launching a mighty Kamehameha at the legendary Devil Hunter. The blast slammed into Dante, tearing up the ground around him and completely obscuring him from view. Goku held the blast for several minutes, before finally letting go, breathing in a huge breath. Suddenly, there was a flash of movement, and Dante appeared in front of the tired Goku, flinging his sword point-first into the base of Goku's tail, severing it and returning Goku to his base form.

As Dante recalled his sword, Rebellion, Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 2, feeling the sparks arcing across his body, but no longer had the strength to reach Super Saiyan 3.  
Goku shook the ground with his Ki. "How did you know taking off my tail would weaken me like that?"  
Dante chuckled. "I didn't. I just thought it would be a good way to get your attention, and I knew you didn't really need it."

Goku glared at Dante, growing angrier even than he could remember Vegeta growing.  
"Did that blast attack even hit you?"  
Dante twirled his gun thoughtfully, before answering, "Yes it did. I never moved until now."  
Goku smirked, showing uncharacteristic levels of aggression. "Then why are your clothes fine too?"  
Dante smirked, returning his gun to its holster. "You got me. I protected myself using an aura. Sort of a side effect of being a demon." 

Snarling with rage, Goku charged forward, swinging his fists at Dante. Dante blocked every strike, every bit as fresh as he had been at the start of the fight. Finally, Goku gripped Dante, preparing to attack him up close and personal.

Before Goku could attack further, Dante activated his Devil Trigger, morphing into a red and black devil, and in doing so, releasing a burst of red demonic energy from his body. Goku staggered back, having been badly damaged and taken off guard by the spontaneous blast of demonic power that had just struck him. Devil Trigger Dante then slammed his clawed, energised fist into Goku's face, sending him staggering back, and Goku was sure he felt something in his face break.

During the split second that Goku would need to recover his composure, Dante vanished, appearing in the air directly behind Goku. Before the damaged Goku could react to defend himself, Dante slammed his sword down on Goku's head, slashing the Saiyan warrior from the top of his head to between his legs. The two halves of the Saiyan fell in two separate directions, and Dante reverted to his human form, placing Rebellion across his back once more, and turning his back on Goku.

It actually took Goku a second to work out that he was still alive, and that somehow, he was in one piece. Goku looked around, confused, to see the two halves of a body that looked like a slightly less human version of himself lying on the ground.  
"W-What just happened?" He asked, bewildered. 

Without turning around, Dante answered. "The demon I killed just before you got here. It must have partially possessed you with its last life. No real effects other than an obsession with violence, and a bit of a murderous nature, and you probably would have freed yourself after about an hour. Luckily, my sword can kill the possessing demon without killing the host, even if I put the sword straight through the host in the process. I'm Dante, by the way."

Goku nodded, partially understanding. "I already knew your name, I guess from that demon, but it's good to officially meet you. Sorry for attacking you. I hope I didn't hurt you."  
Dante turned around. "Don't worry about it, man. Some demons are real good at that possession crap. Still, I feel like a drink. You up for a whiskey shot? I'll drink your ass under the table."  
Goku smiled and accepted, though he hadn't tried whiskey. "Sure, but only after I get something to eat. I'm starved."  
Dante agreed, not knowing that he would be literally waiting for hours for the ever-hungry Goku to finish his lunch.

_Reasons for this outcome:  
_

_1. Goku felt pain when his clothes caught fire, and he showed fear at lava, and to support this Broly has been shown to be injured badly by lava, Cooler and Broly both died from being hit into the Sun, and Goku has stated that Ki attacks would destroy him if they hit him. Dante, on the other hand, endures such damage easily, walking away after being engulfed in hellfire by Ifrit, and standing in lava with no proven effects. Very minor damage is sustained in gameplay, but not proven by canon. Furthermore, Dante survived magic attacks from demons who could rewrite reality with their thoughts, and even defeated said demons.  
_

_2. Unlike Dante, Goku would die if slashed in half. While Goku can fight against most swords as shown by his exchange with Future Trunks, Dante's Rebellion has been shown to cut straight through anyone or anything, only resistible by a weapon that is the manifestation of an extremely powerful demonic soul, and Goku's body is no such object. Dante's sword has also been shown to destroy souls without destroying the body, which he does twice in the anime, both with Elena Huston, who he rips a demon soul straight out of without damaging in the slightest, and with Abigail/Sid, when he kills Abigail, who had a limitless healing factor that enabled him to regenerate, clothes and all, from a pool of blood, while Sid, the ridiculously weak demon who shared Abigail's body, was literally unscathed. The only logical explanation for this is that Dante directly attacked Abigail's soul. Raw power would have killed Sid as well. Directly attacking Goku's soul would ignore his durability, especially since Ki is an expression of physical life force, and therefore not magic in any regard.  
_

_3. Dante can move so fast as to effortlessly outpace bullets and travel from one place to another instantaneously, and can stop time to go with it, making any level of speed and even Goku's Instant Transmission no issue for him. There is no proof that his time stop is only effective for a limited time. In the gameplay, the DT gauge is added for gameplay purposes, and in his fight with Mundus, he stays transformed indefinitely, and in the anime, other demons that take human form are specifically stated as the demon form being their true form, which they can stay in permanently. His time stop is powered by his DT power, and is only proven to cease function if he orders it to.  
_

_4. Dante has easily survived being hit by streams of meteors, and also survived being punched by a stone demon the size of the Empire State Building, which was brimming with demonic energy. His durability has no proven limits, and it even seems as if powerful magic would be required to do him any real damage, which is supported by the complete disregard he shows after being impaled or slashed in half, though he is also massively resistant against magic.  
_

_5. While Goku is a masterful fighter, he is predictable and unintelligent, and only uses his fists, unlike Dante, who also shows masterful skill in all areas of fighting. There is no weapon Dante doesn't instantly master, and he shows advanced skills in multiple forms of martial arts, with some personal twists mixed in. His most specific advantage over Goku is that he is intelligent and completely unpredictable, and is masterful at effortlessly dodging any attack. With Goku's slow charge up time and the simple, predictable nature of his attacks, there is no reason to believe that Dante would not dodge them. In addition, Dante's devil power has been shown to enable him to instantly destroy a devil lord that could control reality, while showing little effort at doing so. DMC2 Dante was so powerful that Argosax couldn't even defend himself, and this was only Dante's human form._

_**NOTE: Mundus, whom Dante defeated in Devil May Cry 1, in which Dante was far weaker than in DMC4 and certainly DMC2, created a universe from nothing, and then proceeded to control that universe, wielding it like a weapon against Dante. An ability to instantly create and control a full sized universe (stars could be seen in the distance and there were streams of meteors, so you can't dispute size), as well as faze between universes makes him at least universe level, and arguably multiverse level. If you can create and control a total universe on a whim, obviously you can destroy one. Goku is not weak by any means. He's a planet busting ass-kicker, but he's not invincible.**_

_**Another NOTE: Dante is also physically stronger than Goku, and under Dragon Ball Z rules would have a higher power level. Full details, including calculations, are explained in a guest review titled "Calculations". In order to hear the full explanation, you must read that review.**_


End file.
